bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourth Megaman Game, Part 1
Length: 42 comics, January 18, 2003 - February 28, 2003 (View all) "Ran flashbacks to his creation and the events leading to the fourth game." Nate leaves with his recapping done, and Ran talks to George saying that the events of the fourth game were "capitalist pig-dog" lies. Ran begins with his creation, saying that Kalinka, the daughter of Dr. Cossack, tried to create a self-aware robot for the science fair, but found it harder than she thought. Eventually, she created Ran out of some junky parts. At the fair, he was judged after a paper-maché volcano, resulting in a tied score. The four judges decided to get their back-up judge, who was none other than Dr. Wily (carrying a Bag for Stealing Trophies). He gave them both a 5, resulting in a tie again. The judges decide to take an emergency course of action; consulting the head of Josef Stalin. When they ask who should win, he does not reply; it turns out that his preserved brain has been stolen (Dr. Wily was, however, carrying a Bag for Stealing Brains...). Without the brain, the Soviets could not decide what to do anymore, leading to the demise of the Soviet Union. At Cossack's lab, the volcano had evidently won (because the maker was a boy, and it would better serve "Mother Russia" if he won.) Kalinka and Ran go off on an adventure, while Cossack activates his robots for the Exposition Exposition. The first activated robot is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Toad Man|'Toad Man']], who apparently has asthma and therefore talks slowly. Cossack defines his purpose as a toxin detector/absorber, and Toad Man gets depressed about it. The next robot is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Drill Man|'Drill Man']], who is supposed to be a geologist, but Cossack gets annoyed as he confuses drilling with screwing. [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Pharaoh Man|'Pharoh Man']] is activated, supposedly to be an archeologist, but Cossack is further annoyed as he turns out to be a disco freak, saying that diso isn't dead, just mummified. Cossack is on the verge of screaming, as his robots have quirky personalities. He activates [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Dive Man|'Dive Man']], job unspecified, and screams in frustration as he has a pirate-ish personality. It turns out that Cossack was drunk when he programmed his robots at a party with Dr. Wily (also gone drunk). He goes to reprogram the robots, but it turns out that he made four more of them, and he should find out if they have any problems first. The fifth robot is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Dust Man|'Dust Man']], but due to Cossack's drunken state, he named him Vacuum Cleaner Man instead. The robot states that his ability is that he can go from "suck" to "blow" in 24 milliseconds. Next off is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Bright Man|'Bright Man']], but aptly named as Light Bulb Man. He does not have any abilities, but he gets an idea, hurting Kalinka with the really bad "lightbulb-head" joke. Next is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Skull Man|'Skull Man']], named Really Old Man. He has the personality (and hearing problems) of an old man. The next robot is [[The Fourth Megaman Game Robot Masters#Ring Man|'Ring Man']], but he has a larger-than-usual ring on his head, and is named Hula Hoop Man. He does not have any pre-programmed personality, being almost mindless. As Cossack goes to reprogram his robots, Kalinka and Ran go off to save Stalin's brain from Dr. Wily. Kalinka has then supposedly built a Ran-generator, so that if Ran dies (he does so easily and often), his mind will be transported to the generator and he will beam back in a new, unbroken body. The comic is interrupted to apologize to anyone in Russia, what with the comics depicting them as communists. In the current time, George decides to have fun killing Ran over and over again by poking. External Links * View the beginning of "The Fourth Megaman Game, Part 1" Category:Storylines